


In Love with Your Blacks and Blues

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt takes a moment to appreciate a vivid side-effect of Blaine's mishaps on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lilinas's Bitchmas prompts 'rehearsal' and 'adoration', since Kurt is adoring something that Blaine has gotten during Hedwig rehearsals xD Inspired by someone's blacks and blues that I have been insanely jealous of lately, and harkens back to the photos Darren posted during his Broadway Hedwig run of his bruised legs in the bath.

“Hmm,” Blaine hums as the fog of lilac and jasmine scented steam rises, filling his sinuses when he takes a nice, long breath in, “thank you for taking care of me, Sir.”

“It’s no problem, pet.” Kurt works open the buttons to Blaine’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders as soon as they’re undone, in a hurry to see his sub undressed. “You had a rough rehearsal. That was quite a bit of falling you did.”

Blaine winces at the memory. “Yes, Sir. The costume department made me new boots, and I had to break them in, but I think the heels were a little loose.” Blaine hisses as Kurt starts pulling his t-shirt up over his battered hips, both joints blossoming with color. “They definitely took me down more than once.”

“But you’ll tell them about that, won’t you, pet,” Kurt commands, staring with a soft smile into Blaine’s rapidly relaxing face.

“Yes, I will, Sir,” Blaine murmurs. “I’ll call them ( _yawn_ ) first thing in the morning.”

“And I’ll make sure you do.” Kurt pulls down Blaine’s pants, lingering for a moment while they’re pooled around his ankles. He examines his sub’s skin, stopping to kiss certain spots, trace them over and over with his tongue before he helps Blaine out of his pants one foot at a time. And Blaine, loopy from exhaustion, does his best to keep his knees from wobbling as his Dom presses kisses to his sore skin, his nose tickling the hairs along Blaine’s calves and inner thighs. “Now, let’s get you in the water. Hmm? Get you all nice and soapy.”

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate everything you do for me, Sir.”

“Well, it’s my job to do everything in my power to keep you safe and healthy. And I take that job seriously,” Kurt reassures him, helping his sub into the hot water. “Though once we get that shoe problem sorted out, there is _one_ thing I’ll be sad to see go.”

Blaine rolls his head on the lip of the tub and looks at his Dom, whose attention is elsewhere, eyes roaming down Blaine’s body, focusing on his hips and legs. “And what’s that, Sir?”

Kurt reaches underneath the water. His fingertips graze purple marks on Blaine’s flesh that he didn’t put there. He outlines them with gentle caresses, licking his lips in a hungry way. “All of these _beautiful_ bruises.”


End file.
